Undertale Short Stories
by Largely Unknown
Summary: Just a few stories I thought I would put together for fun. There are AU's in this, which are Underfell, Outertale, Dancetale, Understeam, and others along with the original. If you want me to incorporate an OC into the stories, PM me.
1. Story 1

**Soooo, this is my first story. I hope you, the reader, enjoys, and please tell me what Undertale short story you would like to see next. This first one takes place a few months after the ending of the Pacifist route.**

 **Also, for now I won't be doing any Genocide run or Neutral run stories since I am fairly new, and I am going off of Mithzan's runs on YouTube. (go check those out)**

 **Bye for now! Please don't forget to review.**

Story 1  
AN EYE FOR A REMINDER

I looked at Alphys. Her chest was rising and falling peacefully as she slept in our apartment. Moonlight filtered in through the window.

My hand clenched the bandanna that Frisk had given me. It was red with black and blue stripes. Alphys's glasses glinted next to it. My other hand was on my left eye, feeling in the socket that was empty.

Growling, I sat up and walked to the bathroom, the bandanna in hand.

A blue glow was emanating from the bathroom. My spear formed in my hand, as deadly as it was simple. I crept to the outside of the door, then looked in. A glowing blue orb with wisps of smoke coming off of it was hanging in midair.

I groaned. "Sans, get your butt out of here." I said and flicked the light on.

Sans was standing in the corner, a huge grin on his face like normal. His huge coat surrounded him like a burrito, a food I had come to enjoy greatly. (I was to teach Papyrus how to make them soon).

"i'm here to talk." He said and sat in the toilet seat lid. My spear dissipated.

"'Bout what?" I asked and crouched to be eye level with him.

"your eye. papyrus, mettaton, frisk, asgore, and i decided that we need to stop you from covering it."  
I blinked, which was more of a wink due to the fact that there was a large gaping hole in my face.

"Why? It makes me who I am!" I snapped and stood, about to wrap the bandanna around my face and over the socket.

"no, it doesn't. you make you." Sans stood, jumped, and took the bandanna from my hand. I turned, ready to stab him with a spear, but he just stood there. I stood still too, remembering something that Asgore had told me long ago. "You are you, and no one can change that."

"sleep. without anything on your face. has alphys seen what you look like without your eye patch?" Sans gave me a pointed look. I hung my head and shook it.

"exactly. now go to sleep. you need it." Sans came over and gave me a hug, wrapping his arms around my waist. I chuckled then bent down to give him a proper hug. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Sans. Goodnight." I stood, flashed him a sharp toothed smile then turned off the lights.  
The last thing I saw that night was Alphys still sleeping peacefully.


	2. Story 2

**This is an Underfell story, featuring Papyrus, Mettaton, Sans, and Alphys...**

 **I hope there are now Underfell Mettaton fans reading this.**

EVERYONE PASSES

(Alphys POV)

I rolled my eyes.

"Mettaton, calm down. Just because your worthless core is beginning to hurt doesn't mean you'll die." I snapped and picked rolled my tool bench to where he was laying down. I picked up a sharp tool and cut into the broken heart shaped core.

Peering inside, I frowned as I saw something odd. "There is something different. A few springs have somehow come loose." I said and began to dig deeper. A bright green flash caught my eye.

"That's odd." I grabbed my tweezers and used them to pick it out. Walking to my microscope, I placed it on a slide then sat down, took my glasses off, and looked through the lens.

The thing I had picked out was a bright green lump of . . . something. It had yellow fuzz growing on it with hints of red. Most of it was neon green and looked like a caterpillar.

"Welp, I don't know what this is, and I can't tell if it is dangerous. Probably not. And if it is, I'll know." I shrugged and tossed it in the radioactive waste bin in the corner of the room.

Mettaton sat up and glared at me, a yellow glow pulsing from under his artificial hair. "If I die, it's your fault."

3 weeks later.

(Papyrus's POV)

"BROTHER! TELL ME YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING AGAIN!" I growled and raised my hand to backhand slap Sans.

"chill bro, i'm just looking with my eyes closed." His voice was sleepy. My hand rushed down and a harsh noise filled the woods around Sans's post. His eyes snapped open, the right empty while the left was filled with a wispy red ring.

"STAY AWAKE OR EL-" I stopped as Sans stared off behind me. I whipped around to see Alphys behind me, a few tears speckling her snout.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I asked and bent at the waist to stare at her. She took her glasses off.

"I-it's Mettaton. He died last night after his show." Her voice was shaky and nasally.

My eyes widened as Alphys handed me his head, which had been in her hands. His eyes were closed and he looked at peace. I felt a tear fall. Sans put a hand on my waist.

"i'm sorry bro." He said, trying to comfort me as Alphys left, seeing that I needed some time. "did - did you love him?" Sans asked quietly as I knelt and placed Mettaton's head on the snowy ground.

"I - I NEED SOME TIME." I whispered as tears ran down my long face onto Mettaton's dead one. Footsteps sounded behind me, telling me that Sans was leaving. I sat in a silent vigil, my hand caressing Mettaton for the last time.


End file.
